


Yes, it's for you.

by Rhidee (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rhidee





	Yes, it's for you.

I'm sorry, i've been trying so hard, but i can't help. This is all i can do, guide you, speak to you. A series of messages lost across reality. You don't even notice most, they're on advertisements you pass and in conversations you overhear, in the authors description of books and the back of your receipts. But i have have hopes for this one, i think you'll see it.

Listen to this and listen close; you're living in a story. I know, sounds crazy and mildly stupid, but you are. You're living a story with many endings and possibilities and rest assured you've seen each one before, in a dream you never knew. But you've noticed, haven't you? 

The sudden flashes of i've-been-here-before, the knowledge you never learned, bits and scraps of a dream that seems a bit too real. I've seen it myself so many times, it only seems fair i try to spread it around.

But once, long ago, i *forgot*. The bits i knew were supposed to disappear, and for a bit they did. But they scattered instead, making my mind into a mess of have-beens and could-be's. I still am a little mixed, sometimes. I told someone i would be working on my off day before my coworker called in sick, i called my friend the name she almost had, and i saved a life before they started to die. 

But this isn't about me; it's about you.

You need to remember, what you haven't done, what you haven't seen. It's *important*. Something, something i don't quite remember, is coming up for you. And when it does, you'll want to know. Hopefully, i'll know to. But until then i can only hope.

I had a friend I once knew, and she reminded me of you, or maybe it was the other way around. And that's why i have to tell you, before the pieces start falling into place, that you're not crazy, that it is real, that you can keep going. And that i'm sorry. I am so, so sorry.

Forgive me.


End file.
